The light panels most widely used at present comprise a rectangular framework on which a fabric sheet is mounted, the framework comprising a plurality of tubes through which an elasticated cord is passed. The framework is thus collapsible so as to facilitate transport and storage thereof.
A disadvantage of this design of framework is that, because the tubes are formed of a light-weight plastic material, a tube can quite easily be broken and, once one tube has been broken, the whole framework has to be replaced.
A further disadvantage is that the framework, though collapsible for transport purposes, is of a fixed size and configuration, for example, 1 meter by 2 meters. If, therefore, a photographer wishes to use light panels of a number of different sizes, he or she will have to purchase a corresponding number of frameworks.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved form of light panel.